When Will This End?
by The-Funnay-Little pink-thing
Summary: Sora has met someone else, Kairi is heartbroken. What happens when Taylor Sinclaire movesto the Islands?My first FanFic, KairixOC RATED T FOR LATER CONTENT!
1. Someone Else

Chapter I: Somone Else

"Okay what did you need to talk to me about, Sora?" Kairi said one day, while sitting on  
the beach next to him.

"Well, ya know when I took a trip to Traverse Town this past year?" Sora said, kicking up sand.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked, very very puzzled and somewhat worried.

"Well, I...met...someone else..." Sora said, hanging his head down.

"WHAT? What did you say?" she asked as tears started to settle in her eyes.

"Yeah..." Sora got up and walked away.

Kairi sat there until about 5:00 when she heard Tidus and Selphie talking.

"It's gonna be someones b-day soon" Tidus said looking at Selphie.

"Oh? Well what do you plan on getting that someone?"

"BOAT!" Tidus said, looking up.

"Oh Tidus you dont have to get me a boat," she said laughing.

"NO, BOAT!" Tidus grabbed Selphie's face and pointed it towards the ocean.

"BOAT!" Tidus and Selphie yelled, jumping off the dock and then ran towards Kairi.

"I don't care..." Kairi said, looking down at her sandals.

"Whatever!" Tidus said, while taking Selphie's hand and running into his house.

It turns out there was someone new moving onto the island. His name was Taylor Sinclaire and he had a little sister named Liz, who is infact the other girl that Sora met.

"Lizzie, grab my stuff from the boat would ya?" He said, tossing his bags at Liz.

"YOU!" she said tossing them back.

"Fine..." He picked up his bags and started towards their house when he noticed Kairi .

"I'm gonna go get the new house set up with Dad," Liz said, hopping out of the boat.

"Okay

"Are you okay?" he said, getting on his knees and looking at her.

"No, my boyfriend just broke up with me for some girl named Elizabeth," she said, crying.

"Oh no. Is his name Sora?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked, looking up at him

"Because Elizabeth is my sister...she talked about 'Sora, Sora, Sora' the whole way here,"  
he said, almost laughing.

"Heh, heh. Yeah," she said smiling at him.

"Ummm, pardon my saying this but you have a very nice smile," he said smiling back and blushing.

"Uhh thanks..." she said, also blushing.

They talked there for hours on end until it got to about 11:00.

"Well I'd better go now..." Kairi said, getting up. "It's late."

"Yeah, me to." He got up.

"Bye," she said, standing on her toes, kissing him on the cheek and running off.

Taylor moved his hand up to his cheek and smiled...

End Chapter


	2. I Just Gotta Tell Ya

Chapter II: I just gotta tell ya...

"EEEEEEE!" Kairi squealed when she got to her apartment.

"Kairi, I'm tired," Selphie said, getting up.

"I just met a guy..." she said, plopping down on her bed.

"WHAT!" Selphie said, getting up and turning her lamp on.

"I thought you were sleepy," she said with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean sleepy?" she said with a 'your crazy?' look on her face.

They stayed up all night talking about Taylor and Tidus. When it got to about 5:00 they decided to call Miya and Lizzie over to talk. They talked until they all fell asleep sprawled out on Kairi and Selphies beds

Later that morning

"TAYLOR!" Riku yelled when he saw Taylor.

"RIKU?" he yelled when he saw him.

"HEY MAN!" they both said, running towards each other. They went to Taylor's house and Taylor's mom hugged Riku. You see, they met in Traverse town when Miya was pregnant with Ginger.

Kairi meanwhile decided to ask Taylor out, but didn't know how so she stood in front of her mirror practicing. "Hey Taylor, wanna grab some grub? Oh, heckahs no... Hey Taylor, wanna go eat somewhere? ...Still no...okay... Taylor, would you like to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure," Taylor said, leaning on Kairi's door, he took his sunglasses off and looked around "..Nice apartment...better than mine and Tidus's."

"Uhhh, Taylor, hi. How long have you been standing there?" she asked feeling stupid.

"Long enough, come on," he said, reaching out his hand.

"Umm...kay." She took his hand and they went to a resturant that Wakka's dad owned.

They had a great time talking about blitzball and other sports. When they finished they walked along the streets, holding hands and looking at each other from time to time.

"Well, this is my stop..." she said, when they got to her apartment.

"Umm...okay...well bye..." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye," she said, running in the door of her apartment.

"Hmmm..." he said, turning to walk off.

Kairi sighed and leaned against the door when Selphie came in.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"ON THE CHEEK...but it was still nice..." she said, closing her eyes and dreaming about her and Taylor.

"Well, I can see the you're over Sora," Selphie said, laughing.

"Who?" she said, almost asleep.

"Oh my gosh..." she giggled and went to sleep.

End Chapter


	3. Murder

Chapter III: Murder...

The next day, Taylor and Riku were playing a game of chess, when Riku's mom came in carrying Ginger.

"It's your turn now. Take care of your daughter..." she said, handing her to Riku.

_"But Gramma, I don't wanna go to Daddy. He's playing chess with Unca Taylor,"_ she told Riku's mom. 

"I know, but my arms are tired. I'll come back later, okay Gingie?" she told her.

_"Ukkay Gramma,"_ she said and crawled around on the floor til' Riku's mom came back.

Well, I hope that was a fun little scene for ya, but back to the good stuff.

Kairi and Taylor had met up at the beach and went out to eat again.

"Oh no, the Aurochs are sooo much better."Taylor said sipping soda.

"Uhhh, yeah right." Kairi said, getting a spoonful of ice cream.

"Hey...do you wanna go see a movie?" he asked.

"Uhhhh...sure..." She got up and took Taylor's hand.

After the movie

"Hey wanna go see your parents?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Ummm, I guess so." They walked to Kairi's house but when they got there, they saw tons of police cars surrounding their house.

"MOM? DAD?" Kairi screamed, running into the house.

When she got in there, there was dust, glass, wood, burning coals and an outline of a body on the floor.

"Kairi!" Kairi's mom yelled when she saw her. "I thought he'd gotten you too..."

"He? What do you mean, he?" she asked, stepping away.

"Oh, Kairi...your Daddy's been...killed..." Kairi's mom said, starting to cry.

"WHAT?" she said sitting down on the couch."Mom if this is some sort of joke it's REALLY not funny!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not Kairi..." Taylor said, walking through the door.

"Taylor...you knew about this?" Kairi said, just staring at him.

"No. But I know who did it...and I swear...I will make him pay for what he did to you..." he said, sitting on the couch beside Kairi.

Later that night, Taylor was walking back to his apartment.

"Hey, man how'd your date with Kairi go?" Tidus asked, stepping in.

"It wasn't a date...we're just...really good friends...that's all," Taylor replied, hanging his head down.

"But 'really good friends' isn't good enough?" Tidus asked sipping soda and watching TV.

"It's just..." Taylor stopped himself. He didn't want Tidus to know how he felt for Kairi. "It's just fine..." he said. But what Taylor didn't know is that Tidus saw right through him.

"Oohh...don't try to hide it man cause I can sniff it out..." Tidus said, tossing Taylor a soda.  
"...I mean after all, I grew up with Sora and Riku...it's not that hard to tell now. You are under her spell."

"What spell?" Taylor asked with an inocent look on his face.

"Her spell is her looks...ya know what I mean?" Tidus asked, elbowing Taylor.

"Ooooh, I know what you mean," Taylor said, nodding and grinning."Well I think I'm'a hit the hay," Taylor said, getting up. On his way out, he popped Tidus in the head.

"OWWWW!...geez," he yelled, rubbing his head.

Heres what happened with Selphie and Kairi while Taylor and Tidus were talking.

"Hey, girl. How'd your date with Taylor go?" Selphie asked, running in.

"It wasn't a date...We're just...really good friends...that's all," Kairi replied, sighing and propping her head on her hands.

"But 'really good friends' isn't good enough?" Selphie asked, getting some canned soup out of the pantry.

"It's just..." Kairi stopped herself. She didn't want Selphie to know how he felt for Taylor. "It's just fine..." she said. But what Kairi knew is Selphie saw right through her.

"Oohh...don't try to hide it girl, cause I can weed ya out..." Selphie said "...I mean after all, I grew up with you... you'd think I'd know by now. You are under his spell."

"What spell?" Kairi asked, with a pout on her face.

"His spell is his looks... ya know what I mean?" Selphie asked, nudging Kairi.

"Yeeaaah, I know what you mean," Kairi said, nodding and grinning."Well I think I'm gonna go to bed," Kairi said, getting up. On her way out she popped Selphie in the head.

"OWWWW!...dang" she yelled, rubbing her head.

-End Chapter-


	4. A Musical Day

**Disclaimer time! I don't own the son Taylor sings, it's a Kevin Max song!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, Just the OC's**

**Taylor:LIKE ME!  
Riku:Not me...**

**Logan:Where have you been?**

Riku and Kairi:On the set of Hold On

**R-K:PLUG,PLUG,PLUG,PLUG**

**Logan:AHHHH!**

* * *

Chapter IV:A Musical Day

A couple of weeks later, Kairi walked to Taylor's apartment because they were going to go out on his boat.

"Hey Tidus, is Taylor here?" she asked, with a small smile.

"Uhhh, yeah come on in. He's asleep," Tidus said, opening the door

"Hey Kairi," Selphie said, waving at Kairi.

"Hey Selph," Kairi said, waving back.

"His room's in there," Tidus said, pointing to a door with tons of rock band posters on it.

"Okay thanks," Kairi said. She opened the door and stepped in.

She saw Taylor sleeping like a baby...it caused her to chuckle a little bit. She plopped down on a chair and waited. She drew pictures, read a book, until finally Taylor woke up.

"Hey,Kairi..." he said, getting up and stretching. "Why are you here so early?" he asked sleepily.

"What? You sound like you're not happy to see me." She pouted, but she then let out a small smile.

"Oh no...I'm always happy to see you." He got up and pulled a shirt on. Why he sleeps with his jeans on, I do not know...oh yeah uhhh.

"You ready to go?" Kairi asked, getting up.

"Yeah jus' sec." He got up and grabbed a pair of swim trunks and a guitar.

"Oh, I didn't know you played guitar," she said with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah..." he said with his head tilted down. "And I sorta...wrote a..song for you..." He scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"Awwww... thanks." She went over to him and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe. But he didnt care, he was with Kairi and that's all that mattered.

They made their way to the beach and got onto the boat.

"You ready?" he asked, he had his guitar ready to play.

"You know I am!" she said eagerly.

Taylor took a breath and started to play her song:

Every time she comes my way she knows just what to do and say

Those little smiles she throws away, they turn my stomach

If you listen close enough you'll catch all that devisive stuff

Those subtle moves the way she smoothes her hair...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He continued to play Kairi's song until it was through.

"Oh...Taylor...I though it was great!" she said jumping up and clapping.

"Uhhh...Thanks..." He stuttered, he had sung before in front of huge crowds but he was nervous about this for some reason. "Uhhh...Kairi I wanted to tell you something..." he said. He looked down at his hands. They were shaking more than his mom's Jell-O.

"Okay shoot," she said crossing her legs.

"I really-" He was inturupted by the sounds of two cell phones...they got up to go answer them. A couple of minutes later, they came in yelling with exitement.

"YES. EEEEE!" Kairi squealed.

"YEAH. WOOHOO!" Taylor 'woo-hoo'ed, jumping over a chair

"MY BROTHER IS COMING FROM TWI-LIGHT TOWN!" Kairi yelled, jumping up and down.

"MY BAND IS COMING HERE FROM TRAVERSE TOWN!" Taylor yelled, throwing his hands in the air and 'woo-hoo'ed again.

"Wee...so what did you want to tell me...You really-what?" Kairi said.

"Uhhh That?...Oh uhh, I really want you to hear my band play sometime..." he said scratching his head.

"Ummm...okay..." Kairi said, pouting and looking at her sandals.

End Chapter

* * *

Riku:Taylor likes Kairi!  
Taylor:No I don't

Logan:Yes he does...  
Taylor:I do?

R-K yes he does...


	5. A Promise is Kept

Chapter V: A Promise is Kept

Kairi came home from her last day of high school crying.

"Oh, Kairi. I thought you would be happy about your last day of school..." her mom said, wiping away her tears.

"NO!" she said, crying harder "I miss dad!"

Taylor had heard this from outside and remembered his promise.

_I swear I will make him pay for what he did to you..._

"I'll keep my promise..." he said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Later that day, Taylor had called a meeting with Tidus, Riku, Wakka and some other boys from the island (Not Sora though). "Okay, we all know about the tragic murder of Kairi Rian's father...well those of you who think you can do it...are going to help me take out the hitmen who did it."

About twenty of the boys got up and left...ouch.

"Okay, those of you who are gonna help me...c'mon..."

Taylor lead them down to his basement where they found...GUNS, BABY! ahem...so. Taylor took a couple of small pistols, 2 Thomsons and a Scorpion, Riku...jus' grabbed a shotgun, Wakka took a HUGE machine gun...probably a M-16 booyah, Tidus grabbed a couple of OOZIES and Taylor gave the rest of them pistols.

"Now...LETS GO!" Taylor said, running out the door. They all came out woo-hooing and cheering behind him.

"Mama-Pajama," Riku said when the got to the house. "This place is HUGE!"

"Well..." Taylor gulped and kicked the door down. "FREEZE!" he yelled.

"Yah or ya' heads goes rollin' on da floor yah?" Wakka...uhhh...said.

"What he said," Riku and Tidus said.

"NOW!" Taylor boomed. "I'm looking for Tony C," he said, as a tall black man with a fro stood up. "...And Tony P." A tall white man with blonde hair stood up.

"Now tell us: Did you kill Kairi Rian's dad?" Riku yelled.

"Uhhh...YEAH!" T.P. said, signaling his guys to draw their guns.

"Crap," Taylor said.

"READY, AIM, FIRE," they all said firing their guns.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they all yelled running towards the mob of hitmen...

End Chapter


	6. An Old Friend

Chapter VI: An Old Friend

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all yelled running toward the mob of hitmen.

Taylor shot a couple of guys and kept going, Riku blew some guys head off, Wakka painted blood on some dude and Tidus...well hid. After it was all over they scanned for the Tonys bodys.

"Heres C," Riku said, picking up Tony C's gun.

"I can't find Tony P," Taylor said, looking through everything. "Which means he must still be alive." As he said that, he felt a gun barrel on the back of his head.

"Put em' up!" Tony P. yelled as Taylor put his hands behind his head...

"NOW!" he shouted, grabbing the gun barrel between his two fingers. He tossed it to Riku who just broke it in half. "SIT DOWN!" Taylor yelled pushing Tony into a chair. "Who hired you to kill Kenneth Rian?" he said putting his gun to the side of Tony's head.

"What happens if I don't tell ya'?" Tony said, spitting on Taylor's shoes.

"Your brains end up on that wall over there," Taylor said, putting his finger on the trigger.

"LOOK!" Riku yelled. He saw a door in front of him. He tried to open it but it was locked... That didn't stop Riku. He kicked it down. When he stepped in he saw 14 and 15 year old girls tied to chairs. "OH MY LORD!" Riku yelled jumping out.

"Here," Taylor said, tossing Riku a knife.

"Thanks." He caught it and cut the girls ropes. They all piled into the room.

Taylor saw many girls that he knew among them. "When did you plan on taking Kairi?" he said.

"Ahh, tonight...if you hadn't come in here," Tony said.

"SHUT UP!" Taylor yelled, hitting him with the gun barrel.

"Stop!" a young girl screamed, running in front of Taylor.

"Will?" Taylor said, stopping. "Will? When did they take you?" Taylor said, hugging his old friend.

"That doesn't matter," she said.

"Yes it does," he said, pointing the gun at Tony's head. "Girls, I am going to have to ask you to close your eyes."

They all closed their eyes and jumped when they heard a gunshot. They opened them to see Taylor with his eyes closed standing in front of a dead Tony P.

"Now lets go," Taylor said, walking towards the door.

"Come on," Riku said, leading Wakka, Tidus, the other boys and the girls to the door.

"WAIT!" Will said, running towards Taylor. She had noticed a bloom of red on his shirt. "You're bleeding..." she said.

"It's...nothing..." Taylor said, shortly after he fell to the ground...

End Chapter


	7. Something Strange

**Logan: WELL WE'RE BACK!**

**R-K:Here for Chapter 3!**

**Logan:5...**

**R-K:Chapter 5!**

**Riku:What...  
Kairi:The...  
Taylor:H-E-Double Hockeystix...**

**Logan:What?**

**Riku:He's gotta!  
Taylor:I Get tah!**

**Logan:Shhhhhh! Don't ruin it!**

* * *

Chapter VII: Something Strange...

When Taylor woke up he was in a hospital bed.

_"I must have gotten shot..."_ he thought to himself. He looked around and saw Miya asleep in a small chair.

"Hello, Mr. Sinclaire," Dr. Hampton said, coming in.

"Hello Doctor," he replied.

"Well, you'll live.Ya' got shot pretty good. Be glad your friend brought you here," Dr. Hampton said.

"Riku brought me in?" he asked, sitting up.

"No...It was uhhh...oh what was her name?...Ah,Will," Hampton said, checking his beeper.

"Will?" he asked, with concern on his face. "Is she alright?" he asked, jumping out of bed.

"Oh, sit back down Mr. Sinclaire, you have a broken arm. And she's in the waiting room.You can go see her once I get your cast on," Hampton said.

"Wait a broken arm?" Taylor asked. "I remember blood coming from my chest..."

"Well you fell over and your arm landed on a rock..." Dr. Hampton said, showing him the X-ray.

"Oh..."

Well about an hour later, Taylor went to the waiting room to see Will, Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie waiting for him.

"TAYLOR!" Will yelled as she ran to him. "Your arm..."

"I'm fine...Thanks Will," he said. He sat down next to Riku who was bouncing Ginger up and down on his knee.

"Ya' scared us for a minute..." Riku said.

"Well I'm fine now...Aren't I?" Taylor said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Taylor?..." a voice said behind him. Taylor knew who it was.

"Kairi..." He turned around and there she was, tears streaming down her cheeks. She instantly ran to Taylor. "It's okay..." he said, catching her in his arms. "I'm fine..."

"It's my fault..." Kairi said, looking up at him. "I never should have made you do this...If i hadn't-"

"Shhh," Taylor interupted. "You didn't make me...I did this on my own..." he said, trying to comfort Kairi.

"Then why did you do it?" Kairi asked.

"I did for..." Taylor stopped himself. He noticed that everyone was watching him. "I did it because..." Taylor bit his lip, swallowed his pride and said: "I did it because I love you, Kairi."

End Chapter

* * *

**Kairi:He said the "L" word...  
Taylor:...Nod's head in a satisfied fashion**

**Riku:Yeah...  
R-K:Yeah...  
****Logan:Yep...  
Hank Hill:Mmhmm...**

**Cast of WWTE and Hank Hill:ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Logan:LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Is This Him?

**Riku:Ready Man? This is what we've been training on Sora's Teddy Bear for!**

**Sora:Gimme Mr. TeddyTinkle**

**Riku and Taylor:TeddyTinkle...  
****Kairi:Eye Twitiches**

**Logan:Yep he's gottah--  
R-K:He gets tah--**

**Kairi,Taylor and Riku:SHHHHHH! Don't Spoil it!**

* * *

When Taylor had realised what he said, he stopped. "Uhhhh...I think I should go back to bed..." he said, turning around and then he walked towards the elevator.

"Taylor...Wait..." Kairi said, running after him. He was already at the elevator when she caught up.

"Yes?" Taylor turned around as if nothing had happened. He sat down and noticed that Kairi sat down beside him.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Kairi said, starting to cheer up. "I believe I heard you say that you loved me."

"Ye...Yes..." Taylor said, staring down at the floor, but then he looked up and saw Kairi's reaction. "Wait...are you trying to say..." Taylor started.

Kairi just nodded her head "Uh-huh."

Then something strange was happening. Taylor could feel something pulling him towards Kairi and she felt the same thing. Their heads were moving closer and closer until they were kissing. But suddenly the door burst open.

"WHERE'S MY BABY SISTER?" A tall man said walking in. "Hey...PDA much?" he said, looking at Kairi and Taylor.

"Roy?" Kairi said, getting up

"So, this is Sora?" Roy said, looking down at Taylor.

"Umm. No," Taylor said, getting up to shake Roy's hand. "Taylor."

Well they talked about various things until the doctor came in.

"Mr. Sinclaire?" Dr. Hampton said, with a cheery look on his face. "You're free to go."

"Yes!" Taylor, Kairi and Roy yelled at the same time (what was that wrd?).

They all got up and ran to the waiting room and told the gang.

The Next Day...

Taylor and Kairi walked down to the dock. Taylor held a canvas and some paints but Kairi noticed that he didn't have a paint brush.

"I know" he said taking the ponytail out of his hair. He then braided little of his hair and dipped it in a small can of paint.

"You paint with your hair?" Kairi said, with a look on her face.

"Yeah. I know it's wierd and-"

"No. It's not," she said.

"Well look," he said, as he showed her different ends of hair. "And this is when I painted Riku's family in Traverse Town."

"Cool," Kairi said.

And he started to paint a picture of the Island. While Taylor was painting he started to sing:

_A piece of canvas is only the beginning for,  
It takes on character with every loving stroke  
This thing of beauty is the passion of an honest heart  
By God's design we are a calidescope_

Kairi just listened to Taylor's beautiful voice. "Taylor your voice is...amazing," she said, closing her eyes and dreaming.

"Thanks," he replied with a light kiss.

"Look at em," Selphie said, looking down at the couple.

"So?" Tidus said, listening to his radio.

"Oh...you are such a...UGHHH," Selphie said, getting up to walk away.

End Chapter

* * *

**Riku:YEEEEEEEAH!  
Taylor:YEEEEEEEAH!**

**Logan:Mmmhmmm  
R-K:Woah...**

**Kairi:I got tah...  
Taylor:I got tah...**

**Taylor and Kairi:Make-out**

**Logan and R-K:stand there with there jaws on the floor**

**Riku:Just look away man...Look away...**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Old Friends

**Logan:Well the rest of the cast is out getting some previsions...  
R-K:Yeah we told em' we'd be here for a while...**

**Logan:So here...  
R-K:Come...**

**Logan and R-K:IMPRESSIONS!**

**Logan:in deep masculine voice Darkness is the hearts true essence!**

**R-K:I'm not afraid of the Darkness!  
Logan: whisper Yeah he is...**

* * *

Chapter XI: Old Pals...

(A/N: I was part of one of the greatest RP's in history back on another forum and the characters mentioned are the characters from that RP)

One day Taylor and Kairi were sitting on the dock looking out to the ocean.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kairi said leaning over on Taylor.

"Like you?" he said, looking down Kairi.

"Uhh...whats that?" Kairi said, looking out at the water.

"It's Josh, Cattie, Zero and Tidus!" Taylor yelled, jumping up and waving at them.

-J,C,Z and T -P.O.V.-

"Is that Taylor?" Zero asked, getting up.

"Yeah...It is..." Cattie said. Cattie and Taylor knew each other from birth. They were like Brother and Sister...even closer than Riku and Taylor were.

"And who's that chick he's with?" Josh asked, looking at Kairi.

"I bet I know..." Cattie said, with a big grin on her face.

A short time later the boat docked and the gang came out.

"Zero..." Taylor said, just staring blankly.

"Taylor," Zero said, doing to the same.

In case you are confuzzled, Zero and Taylor used to be in love with Cattie... but a couple of years ago Taylor learned to accept that Cattie loved Zero.

"Well...Oh come here," Cattie said, pulling Taylor into a hug.

"Hey Cattie..." Taylor said, almost crying. He hadn't seen Cattie in about 5 years.

"Hi, I'm Kairi..." Kairi said. She went over to shake Zero's hand.

"Zero. Nice to meet you," Zero said.

"Well, Zero, I believe this is yours..." Taylor said walking over with Cattie. "And this is mine," he said pulling Kairi over to him.

"Whaddyall wanna do," Josh said.

"SWIM!" Kairi and Cattie said at the same time.

"Uhh okay," Tidus said (not FFX Tidus).

A couple of minutes later they all came out and jumped off a big tree into the water.

"I'm glad you guys are back," Taylor said to Cattie, while watching everyone else play in the water.

"Me to." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

End Chapter

* * *

**R-K:They aren't back yet...**

**Logan:So more...**

**R-K and Logan:IMPRESSIONS!  
Audience:NOOOOOOOO!**

**Cast: WE HAVE ARRIVED!**

**Riku:Oh he kissed Cattie!  
Kairi:Cattie kissed him! Anime firey eyes**

**Taylor:Oi...Anime Sweatdrop Leave a review please! **

Is This Him?...


	10. Wanna Play?

**Logan: Hewwoe  
R-K: Wewe hunting wabbits**

**Taylor: I have to use the baff woom  
Kairi: TMI Taywoe**

**Riku: O.o...What the?  
Nami: Is this what I have to come and listen to every day for the sequel?**

**Riku: No, we usually camp here...Ya know to save gas and such...  
Nami: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Chapter DANGIT I STILL CAN'T REMEMBER: Wanna Play?

Taylor was asleep and he was tossing and turning violently

"NO!" he yelled sitting up

"Taylor...SHUT UP!" Tidus, Tidus, Zero and Josh yelled.

"Sorry...Sheesh," he said laying back down.

The next morning:

"Hey, Taylor," Cattie said, coming out of Selphie and Kairi's apartment.

"Hey Kat," he replied

Sora was looking down from a roof top playing darts.

"Ooh wait till' I tell Kairi..." Sora said...he was obviously being stupid

"Uhhh...Cattie...you know that I love you right?" Taylor asked. "I love you like a sister."

"Yeah...I love you as my brother..." she answered.

"Good, cause you wouldn't believe the dream I had...I dreamed I was cheating on Kairi," Taylor said.

"That must've been horrible...do you love Kairi...like you loved me...I mean back on our adventure?" Cattie asked.

"No," Taylor said. "That was special I could never-" Taylor was interrupted by something piercing his side.

"WHOOPS!" Sora called down. He had a huge grin spread across his face.

"Okay, now Taylor he was just being stupid don't-" But it was too late. Without pulling the dart out of his side he ran up to the building and jumped up to the roof top.

"AGHHH!" Taylor screamed, pulling the dart out, stabbing it into Sora's shoulder and then punching him in the jaw. Sora collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Taylor!" Cattie screamed as she saw Taylor collapse. She ran to get Kairi and then rushed up to the top of the building.

"Taylor!" Kairi didn't pay any attention to Sora, just knelt down beside Taylor.

"Kairi..." Taylor mumbled.

"Yes?" she asked, with tears glazing her eyes.

"Don't play darts with Sora." Taylor collapsed again...but cracked an eye open to see that Kairi was not happy with Sora. She was kicking his limp body.

"I'm gonna go take Sora to the hospital," Kairi said, draping Sora over her back.

"K, bye." Taylor gave her a kiss and she left.

"Soo..." Cattie said, kicking up some dirt.

"Yeah..." Taylor said, scratching his head and started to climb down.

"Hey, isn't it supposed to be ladies first?" Cattie asked, tapping her foot.

"Yes, but it would be the gentlemanly thing to do. Because if you fell off the ladder I would be able o catch you," Taylor said with his 'I told you so' look on his face.

"Oh. Are you sure you won't look up my skirt?" she asked.

"Promise." Taylor did the 'Scouts Honer sign and they climbed down.

The Next Day

"Ya'll wanna go see Sora in the hospital?" Taylor walked into Kairi's apartment.

"Nope..." Kairi mumbled.

"Okie Dokie..."Taylor plopped down on the couch nest to her.

End Chapter

* * *

**Riku: I was on the set that day...Taylor lied, wehn he did the scouts honor sign.  
Taylor: Smacks Riku I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYBODY! I mean...No I didn't!**

**Kairi!.! TAYLOR Smacks Taylor  
Taylor: Riku! Smacks Riku**

**Logan: R-K! Smacks R-K  
R-K: What's I do?**

**Logan: Nothing...Everyone was smacking everyone...  
R-K: If everyone told you to go jump in a lake would you do it?**

**Logan: Is the water warm?  
R-K: Yeah...**

**Logan: WouldI have Water Wings?  
R-K: Mmhm...**

**Logan: Then yes I would...**


	11. The Old Days

**Logan: Well, heres the next chapter...  
R-K: Yeah...**

**Riku: I'm bored  
Nami: Yeah**

**Kairi: **mumbling** Die Cattie, Die Cattie, Die Cattie, Die Cattie...  
Taylor: O.o...**

* * *

Chapter Don't Make Me remember...: The Old Days...

Taylor woke up to another dream one night.

"Oh man...I need to relax" He said as he got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and got a towel and some shorts on.

"Josh..."Taylor whispered kneeling by Josh's bed

"Yeah...I'm listening" Josh mumbled

"I'm going out...so if anyone asks tell them I went out early this morning..."Taylor told him

"Yeah...OK" Josh said falling asleep again.

Taylor quietly slipped out of the apartment, down the hall and out the door. He was walking down to a hot spring he found a few days before.

"Ahhh..."He said sliding down into the water.

"Who's there." A female voice said.

"Taylor Sinclaire" He replied to the voice

The girl came closer and Taylor could see that it was Cattie. "Taylor?" She asked "What are you doing out this late?"

"I just came to relax..."He said closing his eyes, He didn't notice that Cattie walked around and put her feet in the water...when he opened his eyes he saw a small girl that looked 14 with blonde hair, blue eyes and a white skirt. "Cattie?" Taylor said "I'm dreaming..."He looked down and he couldn't see his long hair he felt around and caught a piece of hair...IT WAS SHORT!. He looked down and he was wearing a blue pair of swim trunks, He also looked 14

"Hi, Taylor" Cattie said kicking her feet in the water

"Hello, Cattie" Taylor said looking up at her." Why do we look 14?"

"Because we are" She said worried "Did you run into your door again?"

"No I-"He blinked and they were back to normal.

"Taylor?" Cattie was waving a small cloth in front of his face.

"I'm alright...Thanks..."Taylor said sliding up out of the water

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"It's...Nothing..."Taylor said putting his hair into it's usual ponytail.

"Taylor..."Cattie said putting her hand on his "You can tell me anything..."

Taylor looked into her deep blue eyes..."It's really hard lying to you..."He said with a slow grin. They leaned into towards each other and started kissing...They both realized what they were doing and broke away.

"Oh...Uhhh..."Taylor blushed and scratched his head.

"Yeah..."Cattie said looking at the water.

"Uhhh...Thanks for the 'Talk'" Taylor said getting up and helping Cattie up.

"Hmmm...No problem..."Cattie said "Well we better get going..."

"Yeah" Taylor grabbed her hand and they walked to the apartment building.

"G'night" Cattie got on her toes and kissed Taylor on the cheek.

"G'night" He slipped into the room, gave Kairi a quick kiss, slipped back out and shut the door. He crawled into bed trying to forget their kiss...be he couldn't

End Chapter

* * *

**Kairi: OH SHE DEAD!  
Riku: And that wasn't in the script...**

**Taylor: Yeah it is...**points to his scribbled handwriting  
**Riku: Oh I see it...**

**Logan and R-K:** Face-Palm

**Kairi: I was thinking something somewhere in the Bazooka family...**picks up bazooka

**Riku, Taylor, Logan and R-K: O.o**


	12. Truth Drums!

Chapter Umm...: Truth Drums...

Taylor woke up one morning with Kairi standing over him.

"Get up..."She said tossing him a shirt.

"Why?" He asked pulling the black shirt over his head.

"Because there's a boat outside and the people in it are looking for you." Kairi said tossing him a ring.

"OK" He caught the ring and put it in his hair to keep his ponytail up.

They went outside to see a large 2-story boat that said 'Truth Drums' on the side.

"Taylor!" A tall man with spiky black hair said jumping off the boat

"Oh, He's here" A Girl said also jumping.

"Taylor..."A tall Australian man said jumping off the boat "Be brought Courtny back to you"

"Who's Courtny?" Kairi said looking up at Taylor

"My guitars name" He said running up to the boat and coming back with a blue electric guitar.

"Ready to jam?" The other girl said getting a pair of drum-ticks.

"You know I am!" Taylor said strumming on Courtny "Oh Kairi this is my band...Milina, Rick and Tyler"

The Australian man was Tyler, The girl was Milina and the other man with the spiky black hair was Rick.

"Nice to meet you, Sheila" Tyler said shaking Kairi's hand.

"Actually it's Kairi" she said.

"I'm Millina" Milina said stepping forward "And this is Rick"

"Well now that we all know each other...TIME TO JAM!" Taylor yelled running up to the boat.

Riku, Tidus,Wakka,Tyler,Rick and Taylor were setting up the stage at the beach.

"Milina go get your drums!" Taylor yelled coming out of the boat with 2 guitars and a bass.

"I DID!" She yelled back, she was talking to Selphie, Kairi, Cattie and Namine.

"OKAY THEN GET UP HERE!" Rick called.

They set up with Taylor in the middle, Tyler on the left, Rick on the right and Milina behind him.

"I call this one: Colored People" Taylor said starting to play Courtny.

_Pardon me oh,  
your epidermis is showing sir,  
I couldn't help but note your shade of melanin  
I tip my hat to the colorful arrangement cause I,  
See the beauty in the tones of your skin. _

We got to come together, And thank the maker of us all

We're colored people and we live in a tainted place,  
We're colored people and they call us the human race  
We've got a history so full of mistakes  
We're colored people who depend on a Holy Grace

A piece of canvas is only the beginning for,  
It takes on character with every loving stroke,  
This thing of beauty is the passion of an honest heart  
by God's design we are like a kaleidoscope

We've got to come together, aren't we all human after all

We're colored people and we live in a tainted place,  
We're colored people and they call us the human race  
We've got a history so full of mistakes  
We're colored people who depend on a Holy Grace

when they finished the dong everyone was clapping and wooing and all that jazz.  
That night Taylor was happy to see his friends again

End Chapter


	13. Got Talent?

Chapter after the last: Got Talent?

Taylor was walking to his apartment when something caught his eye.

It was Namine.

"Belle?" Namine kept calling that name.

"Namine?" Taylor called running up to her "What' cha doin'?" He asked putting his hair up into a ponytail.

"I'm looking for my cat" She replied smiling up at him "Belle?"

"Oh, Belle?" Taylor called deciding to help.

"Oh, There you are" Namine said running towards a white fluff ball

"Wait...Namine!" Taylor ran up to her and pulled onto the sidewalk, he ran into the street and picked up the cat JUST before a car hit it

"Belle?"

The fluff ball was in Taylor's arms.

"Namine...I Got your cat…" Taylor said running off in the direction that the car was driving.

"Taylor?" Namine looked up and he was gone.

She finally spotted him a few yards away

"Taylor?" Namine ran up to him.

"It's okay she's going to be sorry..."Taylor and Namine looked into each others eyes and kissed. _NOT AGAIN! Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi_

"Uhh,Sorry" Namine said when she pulled away.

"Well see you around" Taylor turned to walk away.

That evening at Riku's house 

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Riku grabbed onto Miya's leg practically crying.

"No, I'm leaving...that's that" Miya shook him off and walked out the door.

"Aba, Jabba?" Ginger crawled up beside him.

"Nope, She isn't coming back this time" Riku picked her up and went to his bedroom.

That night at Kairi's Apartment

"Cattie, where are my keys?" Kairi shouted flipping things over.

"Selphie used it for her date" Cattie replied flipping through channels.

"Fine. I'll walk" Kairi grabbed her coat and went out the door bumping into Tyler on her way out.

"Oh, sorry Sheila" He said bumping past

"IT'S KAIRI!" She yelled when she got out the door.

She went to the park, read her book, drew a few sketches she got up to leave when she saw a flyer.

"'Got Talent? Come show it off Monday, February 26' A talent show..."Kairi ripped the flyer off the pole and went home.

At Taylor's Apartment

"Taylor..."N-W-Tidus said when he walked in the door We didn't come here to have fun...we came to warn you...the pirates are after us"

"We have to leave..."Josh added.

"Start packing, now "Zero said tossing Taylor his suitcase

End Chapter


	14. My Immortal

Chapter (can't remember): My Immortal

"What!" Taylor stormed around the room "I thought we beat Gantu already!"

"Taylor" Cattie stepped into the room "We have to leave they've destroyed almost every world trying to get to us...they'll destroy Destiny Islands if we don't leave..."

Taylor just hung his head down as he packed his bags.

Later

Kairi was at the 'Destiny Dome' getting ready to compete in the show.

"Yes...I'll be playing 'My Immortal' on piano" She told the supervisor.

"Okay you'll go on right before Truth Drums, Okay?"The Supervisor said as she turned to walk off

At the Boy'z apartment

"Lemme go tell Kairi that we're leaving" Taylor said as he grabbed his black trench coat and walked out the door

"Wait,TAYLOR!" Cattie tried to stop him but it was to late.

At the beach 

"Kairi..."Taylor stood up when he saw her

"Yes?" Kairi said walking up close to him smiling

"I-I have to leave this island" Taylor said with tears in his eyes

"Okay, I'll go with you" Kairi said

"No. Pirates are after The New Wielders...I have to go with C,J,T and Z" Taylor was trying to hold back his tears

"But...I mean what about...Us?" Kairi said letting her tears fall freely

"Kairi...I'll come back to you someday...I promise..."Taylor said tilting Kairi's chin up

"But without you at the compotition tonight...I'll to nervous..."Kairi swatted his hand away and turned around.

"Kairi...I love you more than air..."Taylor turned her back to face him

"If you love me you'll stay" Kairi said sitting down in the sand

"I'm leaving because I love you...bye..."He bent down and kissed her one more time.

Taylor grabbed his stuff and tossed it into the boat. Kairi didn't want to say goodbye...she got up and hugged Taylor. She felt a small drop hit her shoulder.

"Goodbye..."She said as she stepped back to let him into the boat

"I love you" Taylor was slowly floating away

"I love you too" Kairi screamed as the boat was speeding away

At the show

"Next up is Kairi Rian performing 'My Immortal'"

Kairi stepped up to her Piano and started to play

"I'm so tired being here..."

On the boat

"You'll get over her..."Josh said tossing little pebbles out

"Wait..."Taylor stopped the boat.

His trench coat turned white and wings sprouted from his back

"It's happened again...The Light Within...Kairi triggered it..."Cattie sighed as he saw Taylor fly away...

They had only seen him like that once...to protect Cattie in their battle with Ansem

End Chapter


	15. Ending: Rock On

Final Chapter:HARD ROCK!

"Okay guys it's almost our turn to go on" Tyler said pacing backstage.

"Man...This'll be our first gig without Taylor" Milina said twirling her drum-sticks

KA-CRASH!

Taylor suddenly crashed through the roof

"I'M OKAY!" Taylor said getting up and brushing himself off

"Get out there Mate, Kairi's almost done!" Tyler strapped Courtny around Taylor's back and pushed him out on stage.

on n stage

Kairi was almost finished with her song.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone..."Kairi sang

"But though you're still with me..."Taylor stepped out on stage

"I'm not alone anymore" Taylor and Kairi sang in unison.

The rest of the band came out and started to play with Kairi and Taylor.

"But you still have..."Taylor and Kairi rapped up the song. "All of me..."

"Taylor!" Kairi got up from her Piano and ran to Taylor

"Kairi..."Taylor caught Kairi in his arms and hugged her

"Awwwww..."That audience 'aww'ed

"Kairi...I'll never leave you again..."Taylor said taking Kairi's hand.

"I love you..."Kairi said.

Taylor took a deep breath because he knew, what he was about to say would change everyone's lives.

"Kairi, this past year has been awesome..."Taylor took the little silver ring out of his hair and Kairi watched with glowing eyes as his hair fell down past his shoulders

"Will you marry me?" Taylor got on one knee and slipped the small ring on Kairi's finger...

"Yes..."Kairi said with tear falling from her eye

Taylor got up and turned towards the audience. "She said yes everybody!"

"Whooooo!"The audience cheered.

"Well..."Riku walked up on stage. "This should be good..."He started to laugh.

"Taylor!" Wakka and Tidus ran up to the stage.

"Hey guys!" Taylor and Riku ran over to them.

"Taylor..."Tidus said.

"Yeah?"

"We are going to make a promise under the oath of Goffahs..."Tidus continued.

"What about?" Riku asked

"That none of us will have any kids until we're all married..."Tidus finished.

"Okay..."Riku put his hand in.

"I agree..." Wakka put his hand in on top of Riku's

"Okay, good..."Tidus put his hand in.

"Fine..."Taylor put his hand on the circle.

"Everyone turned their heads down, spit on the ground, looked up and screamed, "Akai!"

THE END!


End file.
